Red Riot
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Eijiro_Kirishima/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Eijiro_Kirishima/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Eijiro_Kirishima/History Eijiro Kirishima, also known as the Sturdy Hero: Red Riot, is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. He is currently doing his internship under the Pro Hero, Fat Gum, at the Fat Gum Agency, alongside Tamaki Amajiki and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu. Appearance: Eijiro is a muscular young man of average height, with a rather impressive physique, despite his young age. He has red eyes that are pointed slightly inwards, and a small scar just above his right eye. He also has small eyebrows and very pointed teeth. His hair is reasonably short, dyed a bright red, and spiked away from his head at all angles with gel, two more pronounced tufts spiked on either side of his forehead like little horns, this lofty style taking a full 3 minutes to set. In his middle school days, however, his hair was black and left in its natural state: just under shoulder-length with some shorter bangs between his eyes, but he changed it to his current style shortly after being accepted into U.A. High School. During school, he wears the normal U.A. uniform, just with dark red trainers instead of the usual brown dress shoes. In his hero costume, he wears two gear-shaped shoulder pads, dark red in colour, a jagged sash joining the one in his left to the right side of his belt, which has a red “R” set into its centre, standing for his hero name, “Red Riot”. Below this, he wears baggy black pants and half cape with a ripped hem, also sporting black boots, multiple thick rings going around his calves. He leaves his chest bare, and wears a wired guard around his face, reaching from just above his hairline to below his jaw, an extra piece going over the bridge of his nose, and some spiked pieces around his mouth which resemble little fangs. This look overall makes him look a little like an Oni, which is a troll-like creature commonly seen in Japanese folklore, but whether this was purposeful or not hasn’t been confirmed. During the Provisional Hero License Exam Arc, his costume later gains black sleeves, which he wears to prevent civilians from being hurt by his Quirk during rescues. Personality: Eijiro is a boisterous and outgoing guy with a fondness for the concept of manliness, often using the terms "manly" and "unmanly" to describe things and people he does or doesn't like, respectively. Those who showcase a noble, brave, and/or determined attitude tend to emotionally move him to tears, quickly earning his complete admiration, respect, and friendship. Similarly, he will call out traits that are the opposite of that, such as cowardice and dirty play. Eijiro himself is determined and selfless, bravely putting the safety of others before himself. He is also a big fan of Crimson Riot, a retro hero that he takes inspiration from, including personal values and his own hero name. Eijiro is very honest and kind-hearted, having a straightforward way of thinking and following a specific code of chivalry that motivates him to live without regret. Thanks to his respectful and encouraging attitude, he's easily capable of making friends with most people he encounters, particularly those that show as much passion and resolve as he does. Loyal and dedicated to his friends, Eijiro is willing to break laws and rules in order to help or save them, becoming regretful if he becomes unable to come for their aid. Eijiro has a strong sense of responsibility, sometimes being very hard on himself for any negative outcomes that befall him or his friends. As such, he's always thinking on how to further improve his own abilities and strengths, so as to not feel weak or burdensome to others. Eijiro has stated more than once that he does not think very highly of his own Hardening Quirk, thinking that it lacks the flashiness usually found in the Pro Hero scene. In fact, he will get downright offended if he finds someone with a similar Quirk. Eijiro also has concerns about not having a good enough Quirk for hero work, worried that his skills could not compare to other hero prospects. A lot of this self-doubt seems to have come from an incident in Junior High when Eijiro saw Mina Ashido stop an underclassman from being bullied and save some students from a threatening figure. Eijiro's friends pointed out that Mina will easily become a Hero due to her outgoing personality and athletic nature. After this, Eijiro thought of himself as dull and boring, considering himself pathetic for his inaction and powerlessness, but thanks to an old, recorded interview featuring his idol, Eijiro was able to get the perspective he needed to regain his composure and overcome most of his insecurities. From that point on, Eijiro started working, studying and training diligently. Eijiro decided to reinvent himself after being accepted into U.A. High, adopting a tough, confident, fiery persona that he considers ideal to the kind of hero he wants to be. Although Eijiro may not be as hot-blooded and competitive as Katsuki, he does not shy away from comparing himself to him, with Izuku stating that the two have managed to develop a relationship between equals. As a result, Eijiro is notably one of the few people that Katsuki holds in higher esteem. Abilities and Skills: Overall Abilities: Eijiro has proven himself to be a very formidable individual on numerous occasions. His abilities earned him 2nd place in the U.A. Entrance Exam, having a fair balance of both villain and rescue points, and 8th place in the Quirk Apprehension Test. Thanks to his Quirk, Eijiro's fighting style is straightforward and reckless, letting his hardened body take opposing hits while delivering counterattacks. Enhanced Durability: Even without his Quirk, Eijiro has above-average durability. According to Katsuki, even though Eijiro took a barrage of point-blank explosions during their fight at the U.A. Sports Festival, this was not due to Eijiro's armored skin alone. This statement proves that Eijiro's natural durability is fairly strong, but was amplified by his Hardening. Quirk - Hardening: Hardening: Eijiro's Quirk gives him the power to harden and sharpen any or all parts of his body. There is a limit to how much damage the hardened skin can withstand, which causes the hardening itself to slowly dissipate, and Eijiro to lose stamina from struggling to keep his Quirk active. As part of his training, Eijiro, in his hardened form, was continuously attacked by Mashirao Ojiro's Tail, and with each hit, the strength and durability of Eijiro's Quirk increased. * Enhanced Durability: Eijiro Quirk grants him greatly enhanced durability. His hardened body has displayed the ability to withstand a great deal of punishment for extended periods of time, including: ** A number of point-blank explosions from Katsuki. ** Several tons of scrap metal from a destroyed giant Villain Bot falling on top of him. ** A shower of blades produced by a Villain whose blade Quirk was strengthened by a Quirk enhancement drug. ** A series of powerful punches from Kendo Rappa, a Villain whose Quirk increases the power of his punches, which were strong enough to inflict painful injuries on Fat Gum, a Pro Hero who excels in defence. * Enhanced Strength: While using his Quirk, Eijiro's physical strength appears to increase. He demonstrated it multiple times during the Sports Festival, first digging through several tons of metal scraps. In his arm-wrestling match against Tetsutetsu, his fingers dug through the concrete podium on which the match took place, and he eventually broke the surface. Eijiro was also able to break multiple metal blades with a single elbow strike, as well as to destroy a wall with Izuku's help. When heavily wounded, a punch from Eijiro is regarded as powerful enough to cause Hekiji Tengai, one of the Eight Bullets, to block the attack with a barrier. Fighting Techniques: * Red Counter: While hardened, Eijiro endures a close-range attack with his skin and then counters with a straight punch. * Red Riot Unbreakable: Eijiro reaches his maximum hardening level by turning his entire body extremely hard and rugged, leaving him with a monstrous appearance and practically invulnerable to most forms of attack. This form can only be maintained for around 30 to 40 seconds. * Red Gauntlet: Eijiro rushes towards the enemy and delivers a single strong punch to the gut against them. If used during Red Riot Unbreakable, it deals massive damage. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:My Hero Academia Category:My Hero Academia Character Category:Characters from Japan Category:Characters from Chiba Prefecture Category:Enhanced Individual Category:Character with Quirk Category:Teenager Category:Student Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School First Year Student Category:U.A. High School Class 1-A Category:First Year Student Category:Hero Interns Category:Fourth Kind Agency Category:Fat Gum Agency Category:Superhero Category:Justin Cook Voice Actor Category:8-C Power Level